The state of the backpack art is well-developed and includes teachings of various sizes, shapes, and carrying strap configurations to accommodate specific loading situations and particular equipment to be transported including sporting goods and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,708 is directed to an arrangement for carrying bulky, heavy footwear such as ice skates and ski boots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,883 is directed to a fanny-pack with a shoulder harness allowing a skier to carry skis on the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,159 is directed to a combination skis and boot bag suitable for hand carriage as a piece of luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,201 shows a backpack with a headgear mounting flap. Quick-release buckle hardware for usage in backpacks is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,481 and 5,309,610.
Despite the many developments in backpacks, there remains a need for an efficient carrier of skis, boots and other ski clothing or ski equipment, including helmets, which backpack is lightweight, easy to pack and unpack, and comfortable to use.